


Hasta Que Te Conocí

by talitha78



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: The Mandalorian is feeling some feelings.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Hasta Que Te Conocí

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for every last bit of _The Mandalorian_ Season 1. Explosions and violence.

**Title:** Hasta Que Te Conocí  
**Song:** Hasta Que Te Conocí (Live version at the Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes)  
**Song Artist:** Juan Gabriel  
**Fandom:** _The Mandalorian_  
**Character:** The Mandalorian aka Din Djarin  
**Length:** 06:20  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for all of Season 1 of _The Mandalorian_. Explosions and violence.  
**Vid Summary:** The Mandalorian is feeling some feelings.

A downloadable version of the vid can be found [ on Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/289879.html). Reblogs on [Tumblr](https://talitha78.tumblr.com/post/190612958470/another-mandalorian-vid-title-hasta-que-te) are much appreciated.

**Spanish lyrics**  
No sabia, de tristezas, ni de lágrimas,  
Ni nada, que me hicieran llorar  
Yo sabía de cariño, de ternura,  
Porque a mí desde pequeño,  
Eso me enseño mamá, eso me enseño mamá,  
Eso y muchas cosas más  
Yo jamás sufrí, yo jamás lloré  
Yo era muy feliz, yo vivía muy bien  
Yo vivía tan distinto, algo hermoso  
Algo divino, lleno de felicidad  
Yo sabia de alegrías, la belleza de la vida  
Pero no de soledad, pero no de soledad  
De eso y muchas cosas más  
Yo jamás sufrí, yo jamás lloré  
Yo era muy feliz, o vivía muy bien

Hasta que te conocí  
Vi la vida con dolor  
No te miento fui feliz  
Aunque con muy poco amor  
Y muy tarde comprendí  
Que no te debía amar  
Porque ahora pienso en ti  
Más que ayer, mucho más  
Yo jamás sufrí, pero desgraciadamente  
era una noche como esta  
cuando te encontré

**English lyrics**  
I didn't know about sadness,  
I didn't know about tears, or anything  
That would make me cry  
I knew about affection, tenderness,  
Because ever since I was little,  
That's what my mother taught me,  
That's what my mother taught me  
That and so much more

I never suffered  
I never cried  
I was so happy  
My life was great  
Oh

My life was so different, something beautiful, something divine  
Full of happiness  
I knew only about joy, about the beauty of life,  
But not about loneliness,  
But not about loneliness and so many other things too  
I never suffered, I never cried,  
I was so happy....My life was great

Chorus(x2)  
Until I...met you,  
I started to see life with pain  
I was happy, I'm not lying  
Even though with so little love,  
And I realized too late,  
That I shouldn't have loved you,  
Because now I think about you  
More than yesterday, so much more

I never suffered, but unfortunately  
it was a night like this one  
when I found you


End file.
